For real-world images, particularly in videos and motion pictures, certain image content may appear dissimilar in different image frames due to many complex factors, such as the presence of noise, lighting change, lens-focus change, object motion, object rotation, occlusion, etc. As a result, an image enhancement method that is based on tracking similar appearances of image content over multiple image frames, such as a conventional motion tracking algorithm, may not be able to follow the motion of an image content accurately and, in some cases, may even fail to recognize the image content in some image frames due to different appearances.